1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cosmetic case, and more particularly to a modular cosmetic case.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional cosmetic case is limited in design because it is provided with a limited space to hold the cosmetic products. The user of the conventional cosmetic case is often troubled or inconvenienced by the limited space which is insufficient to hold a variety of cosmetic products.